Contamination
by AkuHana
Summary: To contaminate: to pollute, to make impure. Belongings don't have a choice. They can't choose when they die, who they belong to, and what they do. They must serve their purpose, no matter what it is. OC Fic. Should be okay as K  but I'm not taking chances


Chapter 1

Lollipop Man

Hey guys, its been – er, let me drink some tea first. *sips at tea for a minute or two* Ah, thats better. Lets try that again...

Long time no write ;) I was going to write this a week or two ago, but I got distracted by Bleach manga. There are big spoilers in this, and include most information up to the latest chapter (503). This isn't a songfic, the lyrics are dividers. Every chapter will have a new set, but they won't necessarily have anything to do with the plot. Please enjoy

Naruto belongs to its rightful copyright owners, and Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim ownership to it. I do not earn money from this fanfiction.

The lyrics of "Nobody's Home" belongs to its rightful copyright owners and Avril Lavigne.

**-She wants to go home, but nobody's home -**

"Onii-chan!" Little Sasuke called, his face flushed with excitement of seeing Itachi after a day of school. He was followed by a little girl with the same dark blue hair cut to her shoulders and grey eyes sparkling. She looked no older than 6.

"Itachi-oniisama!" she was struggling to keep up with Sasuke, who was dashing at Itachi at the speed of light. Okay, so maybe not THAT fast, but – you get my point. She tripped over a branch, which, coincidentally, was the same branch she had tripped over yesterday...and the day before...and the day before that, and skinned her knee. "Waaaahhh!" she sobbed, "Itachi-oniisama, you're so mean!" She picked herself up and limped off. Somewhere, she told her mom "Mama, Itachi-niisama is so mean! He never talks to me! You can hardly tell that we're cousins!"

Itachi paid no attention to the kids, and continued sharpening his kunai. After all, this happened every day.

"Ehh, she fell again," Sasuke said, peering over Itachi's shoulder to watch. "Kumo really should watch her steps." Sasuke sat down beside Itachi and watched in silence for a while, and then asked "Ne, nii-chan, can you train with me today? You said you would last week, but you still haven't!" Sasuke complained. "You can't be _that_ busy, can you?"

"For the matter of fact, I can, actually." Itachi turned and poked Sasuke.

"Ouch!" Sasuke said. "Nii-chan, stop that!"

"It's fun," Itachi shrugged, and returned to sharpening his kunai. "I'm busy, ask Mom or Dad to train with you."

"Ehhhh? But I want you to train with me!" Sasuke pouted. Itachi ignored him, so Sasuke, now sullen and depressed, went off to find a playmate in the vast residence of the Uchiha"

**-With no place to go, no place to go -**

"Itachi-oniisama! I found you!" Kumo cheered as she tried to pounce onto Itachi. Itachi smoothly moved out of the way, and Kumo found herself on the ground once again. "Ack! I'm bleeding! I'm going to diiiieeeee!"

Itachi glanced at Kumo's "life threatening wound", which in fact was a bruise the size of a small pebble.

Kumo glared at Itachi. "Hey, if Sasuke did that, would you take him to the hospital immediately?"

"Hn. He wouldn't do that." Itachi said in his usual deadpan. Kumo make a face at him.

"How about this, Itachi-oniisama, if I can catch you off-guard and startle you, you have to train me and give me 5 lollipops!" Kumo asked.

Itachi sighed, he couldn't believe this girl was his cousin. She was lollipop obsessed (especially the orange flavoured ones!) and loved to make deals. She would probably sell her soul to the devil if he offered enough lollipops – actually, 15 would probably be enough. There was really no possibility she could surprise him. She was most predicable. "Fine"

Kumo smirked. She was going to surprise Itachi with her awesome shinobi skills – once she got some.

**-Her feelings she hide, her dreams she can't find -**

That night, as Itachi snuck out once again to train with Madara, Kumo secretly followed him. She kept a huge distance between them, to make sure he didn't notice. Of course, being an ignorant and oblivious 6 year old, she paid no thought to what Itachi was actually doing, sneaking out so late at night. She was already, inside her mind, deciding how to savour and devour the lollipops she would soon be receiving.

Itachi was in the middle of training with Madara when Madara glanced sideways. Itachi followed his gaze, and saw the faint chakras of Kumo. Itachi immediately turned cold. Had she followed him? He hadn't noticed at all. This was problematic. Madara would most likely have him kill her.

Behind Madara, a figure suddenly leaped out towards Madara. Madara took a tiny step to the left, and Kumo crashed (again) onto the ground. "Ahhhhh! Why does _everyone_ do that do me?" Kumo rubbed her new bruise. "That's two life-threatening wounds in one day! But I caught Itachi by surprise, I bet he didn't notice that was a clone!" Kumo smiled to herself , completely unaware of the other two beside her. "Ah!" She suddenly realized, "Ita– eh? Who's this?"

Itachi sweatdropped. She was oblivious as always, but this was a horrible situation for her to be in.

Madara reached down and helped the girl up. Itachi kept his eyes on Madara, he couldn't take the chance of letting Kumo die. Although she was annoying, she was his cousin. "What do you plan on doing about this?" He asked Madara.

"Hmm? This was your fault was it not? You let her follow you. I wonder what I should do, any suggestions?" Madara said, his facial expression could not be read behind his mask.

Kumo took a closer look at the stranger. He wore a mask that revealed one eye, and was quite tall. The mask was orange, and had some stripes on it. Suddenly, her 6 year old mind realized – this was a lollipop man! Itachi had been finding her a lollipop man! So he _did_ care about her after all!

"Itsa orange lollipop man! Kyaaaa~!" Kumo squealed.

**-She's lost inside, lost inside, oh oh -**

And that's – wait, since I started the tea at the beginning of the chapter, it should be reasonable to finish it at the end right? Lemme finish it... *sips at the last bits of the tea* Its quite cold now, but I shouldn't waste it. In the end, I didn't even go downstairs to bring up the tea biscuits. Oh well, I can do that when editing. And I want another cup of tea, but I don't do well with caffeine and tea has...quite a bit. So I won't.

Okay, and that's the end of the first chapters. It didn't come out how I expected it to, but I do expect changes. I'd like to do something unique, so I'll add some notes after this (after the editing) and comment on changes I make while editing. Skip it if you want. I shall now proceed to pour myself another cup of tea (did I say I wouldn't get another cup? ._. Ignore me) and bring up the biscuits.

Tea + biscuits + editing a story = classic. I think.

_Notes on Editing:_

I'm back with 5 tea biscuits and a full cup of tea 3 Half eaten tea biscuits, that is. I got hungry while waiting for the water to boil. The water took just over a minute to boil. Part of that I was getting the biscuits. Hmm ."

Okay, lets start editing.

-Added in some details about Kumo's appearance

-Switched the i and the e in receiving

-Added more details to make story flow better

-Added information about Lollipop Man

Actually, there was more than that but I just put some broad things I edited. I didn't finish my tea, but I'm hungry again. I don't like hot tea, I prefer letting it cool. I burn my tongue really easily...

Please R&R! I swear, half the chapter was me rambling. Next chapter won't be like this, I wanted to get to know you guys some. And here I start rambling again xD I shall stop myself, and go to think of a title now. Thanks for reading :D

Next chapter should be out in the next couple of days.

Euphemia


End file.
